


Can't Unring That Bell

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [78]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Peyton feels guilty for betraying Brooke.
Relationships: Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott/Peyton Sawyer
Series: Finding My Way [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Can't Unring That Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: Can't Unring That Bell  
Characters: Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis  
Pairing: Brucas and Leyton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Peyton feels guilty for betraying Brooke.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Count

FMW #78: Can't Unring That Bell

Peyton had lost count of how many times Lucas had ping ponged back and forth between her and Brooke. She was tired of wondering about his true feelings.

The two of them lay together in her bed, their hands clasped together after they had slept together again. Technically, Lucas was dating Brooke.

But this was the tenth time they had slept together. The blonde turned on her side and faced Lucas. "We should stop seeing each other."

The door opened before Lucas could reply and both of them looked up to see Brooke. They stared at her and then quickly pulled the blankets over their bodies.

They watched as Brooke turned and started to leave. Peyton got up from the bed, wrapped some blankets around her and went after her best friend. "Brooke, wait! I'm sorry!"

Brooke turned to Peyton. "We've hurt each other over the years and we've forgiven each other for a lot. Not this time. You can't unring that bell. We're no longer friends."

The door slammed shut and Peyton stood there. A few moments later, she kicked Lucas out. Then she got dressed and tried to call Brooke, only to find out that her number was blocked.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
